RWBY Back-step
by sgtSkirata
Summary: With new seasons of RWBY coming out and ending, it might be nice to get a little more story here and there. Introducing RWBY backstep. Take a step back with a series of smaller stories and arches which take place during or between seasons.


**Chapter 1: A cup of Syrup Please**

**Beacon Academy, Just another day**

It was about seven in the morning and everyone was just happy there weren't any classes during the most of the Vytal festival, not that there was any time for them. The Vytal festival was an annual but traveling event. Each year it would be the honor of a different Kingdom to host it. It just so happened that this year it was vale.

Students had enough to do organizing different festivities ranging from sports events and parties to club advertisements and dances. Of course none of those things were allowed to get in the way of the most important thing of all, the tournament. Still, Vytal vacation was a long one. Before so much business could be attended to, sometime had to be made to rest from school.

The exam week that had lead up to the vacation had been a rigorous one and everyone needed a long break: Professor Bartholomew's history exam was anything short of frantic.

Remnant was host to a rich history between the realms. His test entailed everything from the founders to the days following the Faunus war. That was a few hundred years of innovation and stress that even the most seasoned of students would have trouble grasping. Most classes only covered about a century or two a test, but Bartholomew wasn't one to waste time or caffeine.

Professor Port had just finished testing his students a few days ago on the "exciting tales" of _Peter and the Beowulf_, his own life story. Despite having heard his exaggerated exploits countless times, next to nobody had the means to study for such an exam. Well, except for Weiss of course, the only student who had taken notes on the man's reminiscing.

Throughout the past few weeks the majority of Port's students had simply spaced out whenever he dived into self-praise. Ruby, though deceivingly determined to act more like a leader, continued to fall asleep and draw in class, that is, when she wasn't picking her nose. At least she tried to hide it now, though unsuccessfully.

Her sister Yang took notes every once in a while but was usually too busy laughing with Ruby or joining in with her sister's daily shenanigans, at least when Professor Port wasn't watching her which was disturbingly constant. Blake, sitting furthest to everyone's right, was able to ignore the group's insanity for the most part. It was rare but she sometimes joined in if not for anything else but to annoy Weiss. She had bigger things on her mind so school and most jokes were the least of her worries.

Regardless of her praised study skills, Blake's learning methods were beginning to decay. It seemed like every day she listened less and less in class, her thoughts consumed by the dangers of which her past would bring to the present. She had also adopted the idea that Professor Port's stories were just stories. She didn't think the man would go as far as giving a test on his own exploits. Thinking over it now, she could understand it was obvious only a few people were listening in his class. Chances were Port only gave the test to remind his students of their duty to listen.

Then again Blake also had a hard time taking the man seriously when he wrote a question asking…

'_In Peter's youth, which creature had the newly inducted hunter acquired a specialty for capturing?' _It hadn't been the question that had disturbed her but the possible answers:

The Beowulf

Common Crabs

Ladies

All of the above.

She had answered "Beowulf", knowing that it was THE answer but continuing through the exam she feared that the answer had actually been "All of the above". A had to be true but given the Professor's demeanor towards female students, Blake didn't put it past the man to think "Ladies", had been his forte in his early years. Regardless she couldn't think of anything that would possibly make "Crabs", true. Unless the abundance of "Ladies" had somehow caused the appearance of…

Upon riding this train of thought Blake mentally slapped herself on the wrist for having thought of something so dirty. She had a habit of thinking things nobody else would, not even her more vulgar friends. Must have been the "Romance" novels she kept reading.

Despite the strife the exams had brought the first year students, everyone slept easily that morning. Weiss was cuddled under her blankets without a fear in the world. Mornings had been something of a problem for her given Ruby's ruff wake-up calls. Weiss had learned that applying earplugs was the answer to her toils.

On the other side of the room, Yang slept with one arm and leg hanging down from her bunk. Yang had a habit of coming home late from time to time. To Weiss' surprise the girl wasn't intoxicated upon arrival, at least not noticeably. She had probably just been burning up the dance floor. A shock given her party attitude and her preference of Strawberry Sunshine's. The snow princess had yet to find a true problem with the eldest of their team but it was easy to say that it was only a matter of time until a war of fire and ice waged across the campus of beacon.

Blake woke up instinctively as the sun rose from Remnant's far off horizon. Every night, Blake went to bed laying face first in her pillow, cuddled under her blankets. By morning she always found herself turned around and curled up by the foot of her bed, the only spot where she could get sunlight without falling on the floor, though it was tempting. A lot of sunlight was wasted on the floor. Weiss's bed received a strong beam of light every morning. Blake had debated twice to ask if they could switch beds but the idea of asking Weiss for anything annoyed Blake to some degree.

As Blake motioned herself to the end of her bed, bathing in what light she could, she took the time to account for the rest of the team. Yang's appendages were blocking her view as always, Weiss was smiling in her sleep, now only half covered, hogging the sunlight and Ruby was…Where was Ruby?"

"RISE AND SHINE TEAM RWBY!" She yelled slamming open the girls' door.

"Wah!" SMACK. Yang fell from her bed and moaned as she tried to pick herself up from the floor. It seemed having lived with her sister had not prepared Yang for Ruby's sense of morning excitement. Blake, just wanting to sleep more, rolled off and under her bed with Ninja speed, hoping nobody would notice her. She was usually quick to awake, often the first to do so, fighting a strange urge to scratch the door and beg for attention. The only way she knew to fight the animalistic act was to grab a hot cup of tea, with milk of course being the feline she was, and drink it intently until the urge went away, hopefully before anybody woke up.

Last night she had been too busy reading the latest _Ninjas with Passion _novel that she wouldn't dare read with everyone else awake to see. She finished it about four hours ago and needed time to rest.

"Everyone to your stations! The tournament is just around the bend and we haven't even started to train."

"But Sis…" Yang moaned.

"No buts!" Ruby ordered waiving in someone. "I have an entire playbook of fighting techniques and special combos I want to go over. Time is against us comrades. Lucky for us our neighbors want to help."

"Not really," Ren said begrudgingly as he slouched against the door way. "Honestly it was a long week and we need time to rest Ruby. I feel like all the energy was sucked studying and through…"

"NORA!" The pink wearing girl yelled grabbing the young man before joining Ruby by her side. It was almost as if Ren and Nora shared one pool of energy, of which, Nora left none for Ren. "We gotta get cracking if we're gonna catch up to leader!"

"Leader?" Yang asked still dazed and confused.

"Jaune silly. Pyrrha has been putting him through the ringer upstairs. They woke up super early to start training."

"Wow, Jaune's training?" Ruby said surprised, maybe her pep talk the other day actually worked.

"Yap, it's a secret, and Pyrrha is one hardcore coach. GURL KNOW HOW TO DO!" Nora ended with a low and loud griffball voice. Griffball being her favorite sport. No surprise give hern weapons second form. _(RT loves leaving references to their other projects in their works. Rooster Teeth is the only reason why Microsoft thought of griffball so I thought it was fitting to work the "sport" in. You figure with aura people would be able to survive a hit from a grav hammer. They survive all the gunshots from team RWBY so why not?)_

"Well if Jaune can do it, anybody can!" Ruby cheered.

"Wait, Jaune is your leader, why are you taking orders from Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Jaune said if he's not around then Pyrrha is in charge." Ren sighed before the next part. "But Pyrrha said if anything were to happen to her then we were to find you guys and..."

"Join forces!" Nora yelled.

"Weiss, wake up!" Ruby shouted blowing her whistle.

The girl continued to sleep peacefully.

"Uh sis. The whistle thing isn't gonna work on her anymore," Yang explained. "Remember she got those earplugs from her family's new military line. They're meant to shield the ears from dust artillery concussion."

"Good thing we have something better than one of those cheap Alesian bee bee guns!" Ruby said proudly calling over Nora. "I didn't want to do this Weiss. Nora you know what to do!"

"Yes mam!" Nora pulled out her weapon, Magnhild, and loaded a high explosive round.

BANG! "WHAAA!" "REEOOWWW!"

Weiss screamed out of her bed and Blake hissed, hitting her head on the underside of her bed as her sensitive cat ears rang from the round that had just exploded outside their window.

"What in the world was that?!" Weiss said looking around the room for the source of the sound. She somehow ignored the grenade launcher in Nora's hands and immediately looked at Ruby ", you!"

"About time you woke up Sleeping Snooty." Ruby responded flipping her hair.

"It's barely seven in the morning you dimwit!"

"I know," she replied with glee ", that leaves plenty of time for us to start training!"

"Or sleep." Ren and Yang said in Unison.

"Today we have a strict training regimen that I have created. There's a lot on the list so we'll have to get started early everyone!"

Wasn't your run in with Roman the other day enough?" Weiss complained. "That little fight of yours should have tired you out for a while, Missy."

"I didn't even get to show him how things are done. Penny hogged all the fun. We're going to have to work really hard to catch up to her."

"No we don't. Nowhere on my bucket list have a written that I wish to acquire the ability to become strange and supper creepy like that weirdo you call a friend!"

"You didn't even see her fight Weiss! There were swords flying everywhere, lasers and OMG she cut two Bullheads in half!" Ruby replied geeking over the subject like she did whenever she was impressed.

"Sure she did Ruby and Animal people live among us!" Weiss yelled earning an angry cat rumble from Blake who was still under her bed. "Oh don't growl at me Cat Woman. You're the reason why Ruby's so consumed with this nonsense. Someone get her out from under there, it's embarrassing."

"I got this." Yang announced before reaching under the bed. "Awe, Blake are you hiding under the bed? Yes you are." Yang said as if talking to a pet. She grabbed Blake by the leg and pulled her out. Blake tried to resist, digging her nails into the carpet but sadly she had just cut them so they were of no use to her. "That's my pretty kitty."

Yang sat Blake upright on her bed petting her just behind her bow. Blake was angry that she couldn't sleep more but couldn't help but feel the urge to pure as Yang rubbed behind her ears. Once again her animal urges were getting the better of her. She needed her tea and milk.

Ren was still too sleepy to notice what all the cat references were adding up to and Nora was too busy thinking about the next step in their day. "Let's get breakfast!"

"I agree Nora. That should be our next order of business," Ruby stated as Weiss reluctantly and angrily made her way to the restroom with her battle attire in hand.

"Sadly the lunchroom isn't open this early," Blake stated. If it were it would be much easier for her to get a hold of some tea and milk in the morning. With the lunchroom and stores closed and a lack of a refrigerator in their room Blake had to resort to shady measures to quench her early morning thirst.

"Let's go to iHOW!" Nora yelled.

"I haven't been to the **International House of Waffles **in months!" Yang gasped suddenly feeling an urge to eat. "The porridge ain't bad!"

"They do give you a whole thermos of tea," Blake added.

"And I do like pancakes," Ren admitted scratching his chin as he thought about his favorite food.

"Then it's iHOW time!" Nora and Ruby cheered in unison.

Everyone walked out the door in what they were wearing, more or less with some changes, knowing that the dress code for early morning places was rather low end.

With everyone's hunger at its max, they all left in a hurry.

"Ok well if we're going to train then I hope you understand Ruby that I should probably look over the training plan so we don't…" Weiss was the only one left. "Guys?...Urg you jerks!"

**Professor Ozpin's office.**

With all the windows to his office pointing to the west, Professor Ozpin's was rather dark before noon.

"Glynda?" he called out with a slightly musical tone in his voice. Unlike most mornings where he was angered not to get his hot cup of coffee and cream, today he was happy to see that the milk had not been stolen from the cooler under his desk. A mystery he continued to blame on ninjas and cats, not to point fingers.

"Yes professor," Glynda Goodwitch said politefully as she entered the man's office.

"Isn't campus renovation your duty? I dare to say we haven't had the pleasure of having a well lit room in days. Some light fixtures would be nice."

"No, the main building is under your name sir. You had it changed so that I couldn't make changes after I had the giant statue of huntress Elphaba removed. I don't understand why. It was a horrid looking statue."

"Did I do that?"

"Yes Professor Ozpin."

"Ms. Goodwhitch?" he said grabbing his cane and slowly getting up from his chair. He walked over to the large window behind his desk and inserted his cane into a slot in the floor. The gears under the glass floor and within the ceiling began to rotate and the room began to slowly, and I mean extremely slowly, turn until the window just barely let sun in from the east.

"Yes sir?"

"Did you ever replace the statue like I had asked?" He asked with a sip of coffee.

"No sir."

Ozpin took another long sip. "Well then I guess I'll be making my own renovations.

"That seems to be so sir." She said with a tiny grin as Ozpin sighed. Both of them were old and stubborn. Glynda held back the urge to question his reluctance to let her change cosmetics around the school. Instead she decided it was time to address more important matters. "Sir, I want to bring to mind the subject of our campus's free roam policy."

"What of it?" he groaned looking for some cookies in the shelves under his desk. Apparently he had had the last box.

"There have been several cases that have grabbed my attention. First students from other schools have been getting in trouble with the authorities. Theft, disturbance and violence in the like. Then Ms. Belladonna disappeared for almost three days without a word to her team. Upon finding her it is thought that she tried to single handedly stop one of the White Fang's heists in which two other individuals and Ruby Rose assisted her. Sadly this resulted in the destruction of a good portion of the Schnee Dust Company's property. To be blunt, our students are acting like deviants."

"Sounds like our girls saved the day Ms. Goodwitch." He said sipping the last of his drink, annoyed that there was no more milk to be found at this hour before the cafeteria opened. "Last I checked, Roman Tourchwick didn't get all of the dust." He joked.

"Regardless, their actions the past few days have caused quite the fuss and I believe that we need to place restrictions and don't get me started on Ms. Belladonna. The fact that she knew where the White fang would strike is unsettling to say the least. If you'd let me have my way I would conduct a full investigation on her time before coming to Beacon Academy."

"That won't be necessary. Belladonna and I have already discussed the matter. I assure you she ment nothing ill willed. I'd be more worried that she wishes to help us more than she is capable of. I fear for her safety."

"Exactly, this time Vale and the Schnee's only lost a few creates of dust. Next time we might lose a few friends overseas, and dare I say, a few students if not half the town!"

"This school acts only as a way to help guide its pupils. Any campus could lock up its students and instruct them to behave within its walls, but one of the blessings of our own is the fact that we allow our students to take what they have learned and test it on their own time. If we hold them here until they graduate we are unable to see what they will do until they enter the real world. I feel safer letting them cause trouble now rather than letting them graduate in three years' time and finding out one of them became a monster and a disgrace to this school."

Glynda stayed silent knowing who Ozpin was referring to. He didn't have to say it. Ozpin had very few regrets in his life. He wouldn't let any of his students be one of them.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to observe some of our students," he said walking out of the room.

"Invasive as ever." She said.

"Somebody has to watch these 'deviants'," he said ending the conversation. Glynda sighed waiting for Ozpin to leave. With the room empty she looked at his office chair. She wondered if she could handle the pressure of looking over so many young students. Helping to raise them into the world's finest had to be a hard task indeed.

She sat in his chair as if to dream. She would never wish to remove Ozpin from his position but regardless she thought on what she would do differently. She then noticed the trash can under his desk full of empty cookies boxes. She'd like to think she wouldn't get fat.

**iHow downtown Vale**

"Is there anything else I can get for all of you," the young sheep Faunus waitress asked after bringing everyone's food and drinks. She had long curly white hair and two rounded ears at the top of her head. She seemed the calm type.

"Actually Miss, I believe we need syrup." Ren asked politely.

"Oh, there's actually some on the table here..?" to her surprise all the syrup jars were empty. The group was big enough to have two tables pulled together so two sets of syrup were depleted.

"Hehe," Nora had a big grin on her face lined with what remained of the sweet topping.

"I apologize for my friend," Ren sighed.

"Uhm, I'll go get some more," The waitress knew this group was going to be rough given how many teenagers there were but she figured all would be well. That is until a certain Schnee family member arrived at the table. "Oh uh! My name is Tilda Ma'am, is there anything I can ge-get for you Ma'am?"

Weiss had just arrived. It took her a while until she figured out were everyone disappeared to. Ruby and Yang were goofing around and didn't notice she was calling their scrolls. Blake was the one that finally replied.

"Coffee." Weiss replied not sparing the waitress a glance as she looked at her partner who had yet to notice she'd arrived. Ruby was too busy making a large pyramid out of the coffee creamers left on the two tables. "I still can't believe you guys all left me there. Especially you Ruby, we're supposed to be partners!"

"I'm sorry." Ruby said truly feeling bad ", everyone was just so excited."

"To Ruby's defense you probably wouldn't have agreed to come here if she didn't go without you, Weiss." Yang suggested.

"Your right. I would have never have agreed to eat at such an abhorrent establishment."

"Come on Snooty Booty, who doesn't like waffles?" Nora asked cheerfully. "Plus doesn't your family own this place?"

"You don't have to like everything your family business does for cash and what did you call me?!" Weiss realized there was no help pursuing the subject and sighed as Nora Grinned, high on syrup.

"So Ren," Yang asked ", what's going on between Pyrrha and vomit boy?"

"Vomit boy?"

"Jaune."

"Oh..? Well they've just been training a lot. I don't like to make assumptions." He said politely, taking a sip of his drink.

"They're getting it on!" Nora yelled scaring Ren into spitting out said drink.

"Really?!" Ruby gasped too innocent to accept the statement.

"Nora, stop assuming things!" Ren insisted while Nora went on to ignore him, singing to herself "Seriously, I don't think anything is going on between them. Actually what I mean to say is that I know nothing is going on between them. I'm pretty sure Jaune has other interests."

"Oh, you mean Snow Angel?" Yang joked with a smile. Weiss acted like she was too busy to care. Fact was she straight up didn't.

"Speaking of mysterious couples, what of your accomplice Blake?" Weiss asked referring to Sun, the good time seeking monkey Faunus.

"I haven't heard from him since we left the docks. He has to lay low until the other students from Mistrel get here." Blake said slightly annoyed.

"Really, not even a text message? I just figured the two of you would have kept in touch after spending three days together. A lot can be discussed in that magnitude of time."

"I just told him that you and I had an argument and that I needed some space. He did most the talking."

"Who is this sun fellow," Nora asked curiously.

"He's just a fri…" Blake tried to say.

"Blake's boyfriend," Yang interrupted. Blake blushed a little but more noticeably she stared at Yang with eye's that practically said '_I know where you sleep.'_

"Oohhh," Nora was intrigued. "What's he like?"

"One word, abs." Yang replied.

"Wow Blake you snagged a hunk? Who would of thought our quiet little Ninja could smooth talk a super stud? Then again you know what they say, the quiet ones are the Kinky ones." Nora said nudging Ren to annoy him. All he wanted to do was eat in peace.

Blake wasn't used to being embarrassed. Everyone was wrong. She didn't think about Sun that way at all. She just thought he was fun to be around. Well, there, to be around. Not that he was annoying and it wasn't that she didn't think he was nice looking. Sun was just a friend. Actually, just like Weiss, Blake had no idea how she felt about him. Regardless, that was for her to decide, not her friends. "Can we change the subject?"

"Can we?" Ren pleaded also annoyed. It seemed the man was reaching his limit when it came to the subject of "Romance".

"Let's talk about training!" Ruby announced pulling out her itinerary. "We can mark breakfast of the list. That means next up is stretching."

"Wait," Weiss said walking over and grabbing the girl's notebook ", you wrote that down as you said it! You don't have a plan. You're making it up as we go aren't you?"

"Well yeah," Ruby replied somewhat embarrassed. "I just thought I'd gauge what we need to do on the fly."

"You woke me up early without knowing what we were going to do?! What kind of leader doesn't have a plan? It's up to you to know what needs to be done. Who wants to follow someone who doesn't even know what comes after stretching?!"

"Well, I did have a few ideas."

"Like what?!"

"Well after stretching I thought we could do some squats."

"Squats?"

"Yeah, we could all use a little booty training." Ruby said.

"Especially you Weiss," Nora added.

"What do you know about my booty?!" Weiss yelled.

"We know it's white, powdered and snooty." Nora answered with a grin. "It's probably like two little bags of money, powdered in fine ground Snow Dust, clenched tightly together to stop all the cash from falling out. No wonder why you wear that puffy skirt all the time. You got dat flat butt."

Ruby, Yang and Blake all snorted a little trying to hold in their laughter while the pale skin on Weiss' face turned blood read with anger. "Who invited you anyway?! Don't you have your own team?"

"Come on Weiss," Yang tried to say, still laughing. The waitress had returned with refills, Weiss' coffee and more syrup for Nora. "You know Nora, she's just playing."

"I don't take comments about my rear end kindly. Especially when I was woke up at 6 in the morning to be dragged to this failure of a Schnee, restaurant chain by a leader who doesn't even have a plan!" Weiss, in her anger, looked to the one thing that always brought her ease of mind. A hot cup of fresh coffee, which luckily the waitress had brought her. "Ahhh!"

"I'm sorry Miss, is it too hot?!" The Faunus waitress quickly pulled out a rag to clean up the coffee that Weiss had spilled in her shock. Everyone could tell the poor girl was nervous around Weiss. She had been fine when they had taken their orders but surely the young girl knew who their glamorous princess was.

"When did you make this coffee, last week?!"

"Uh I'm really sorry Mam, I thought it was a fresh pot! I must have grabbed the wrong one. I'll go back and get the other. I'm real sorry," Now it was obvious. She wasn't nervous around Weiss, she was afraid of her. Any Faunus who watched the holovids knew who the members of the Schnee family were. They all knew who could fire them in an instant.

"The fact that you kept an old pot of coffee around this long shows how questionable your concept of fresh is."

"Uh, I'll make another pot right now and it'll be on me," she was stuttering now.

"You don't have to do that," Yang said feeling both sorry for the girl and embarrassed of her teammate. "My friend just isn't a morning person. I'll pay for her coffee if it's a problem."

"Actually I want to see your manager," Weiss interrupted.

"Over coffee?" Ruby said confused and disturbed.

"I'll get him right away," The sheep haired girl said running off into the kitchen.

"Really Weiss?" Yang demanded.

"It's for the restaurants own good. People come here to get breakfast every morning. What is it going to do to their sales if people are served bad coffee?"

"She was going to get you another pot, Weiss. Plus she said it was an accident." Ruby tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. Their manager needs to address the problem in general. You wouldn't understand since none of you are coffee drinkers."

"I drink coffee." Ruby said proudly.

"With 5 creams you dunce. I actually like a little coffee with my milk."

Blake just continued to sip her tea while picking at some pancakes she ordered. Weiss and she had just got done arguing. She really didn't want to get involved again but it took all of her restraint.

"I'm sorry Miss," Tilda the waitress said coming back to the table. "He's on the phone right now with the district manager. I'll bring him here the second he's finished."

"Please do," Weiss responded as Tilda scurried off again. Not unlike the way velvet often retreated from Cardin.

"Weiss do you have to be this way with her?" Ren said. He almost never talked to Weiss knowing that she was something of a basket case but he was starting to think her attitude was uncalled for. "Honestly we are a big group. She has a lot to do for us."

"Even I feel bad. She has to keep bringing us syrup," Nora said looking at the syrup jars which were once again empty.

"She's made a mistake and someone has to teach her to do better."

"So you're bullying her?" Yang questioned.

"There's a difference between bullying and constructive criticism. It's a burden but we have to help people like them."

"Excuse me?!" Blake quickly pushed her chair back and stood up looking dead straight into Weiss' eyes. The table was dead silent. Nora and Ren were confused but Ruby and Yang knew what was happening.

Weiss looked back at Blake for a moment a bit confused. What did she say that pissed off her teammate so much? Then it hit her like a brick to glass. Old habits die hard.

"People like them, you just quoted _The Human's Burden _didn't you?" Blake said in disbelief.

"I…" Weiss sat in her chair ashamed of what she had let slip out of her mouth. _The Human's Burden_ was a book written just after the Human Faunus war. Many of the Faunus who lived in the heavily human nations of Remnant didn't have jobs following the conflict. A good chunk of them knew very little other than survival and war. That's when Human companies noticed the faults in having growing slums full of ex-soldiers.

The book itself stated that it was the human's duty to help guide the Faunus to salvation. To many Faunus it sounded like a nice Idea, humans stepping down to help them when they were in need, many of them with families to feed. It didn't take long till people started reading the book though. It proclaimed the superior race of man had to help the Faunus not because they were in need, but because they were in a perpetual need of other's rights.

It said that humans had to pity them and give them aid or else they would rise again. That the Faunus were Psychos, heartless, and insane criminals. Stupid, mutts and nothing but pure evil.

Blake was holding back her tears. That was all the stuff she grew up listening to. All the stuff people yelled at a poor little girl in the streets who didn't matter. To think, it came out of the mouth of someone she thought she could trust.

"Blake, I…" Weiss couldn't say how sorry she was. "I don't know what I was…"

"Leave." Blake interrupted looking down at the table. She wanted to run away and cry alone but she was tired of retreating. Weiss messed up. There was no point defending herself now. She went too far. Sniffling and holding in tears of her own knowing she hurt her friend again, she got up, pulling out a small purse from her dress of which she removed some money.

"I'll be back at the dorm…give this to the waitress when you're done eating Ruby," Weiss said handing a few Lien Chips to her partner.

"This is a lot of Lien?" Ruby said confused.

"I know…" Weiss left the restaurant feeling ashamed. Just then a Middle aged man exited the kitchen wearing a Managers uniform.

"I'm sorry everyone. Tilda told me something happened. Is there anything I can do for you?" The man asked. Everyone just looked at each other wondering what to say now that Weiss was gone. Blake just sat at the edge of the table drinking her tea.

"Well you see…"Ren tried to say.

"We could use some syrup!" Nora interrupted with a grin.

**Hello everyone and thanks for reading,**

**My name is Alexander Krousouloudis aka sgtSkirata on whatever entertainment network you use.**

**My goal with this fanfic is to make a series of chapters that fit between or during RWBY volumes that really don't mean much to Rooster Teeth's plot (unless of course any of you RT workers are reading then please go ahead and use what I have if you think it's cool. Just send me a T-shirt and mention me in the commentary or something haha. It's your story, have fun). Seriously, the people at Rooster teeth have made a great plot which is obvious if we're all reading and writing fanfictions. Thank you RT for giving us amazing characters to write about.**

**One last time, thanks for reading!**


End file.
